Desire
by Inkcrafter
Summary: (Request from Tediz-Leader. Crossover with the story of Hades and Persephone.) Knockout was embarrassed to admit it, but he wished more than anything he was the apple. That he could touch the soft lips, feel the rake of teeth and brush of the teen's tongue. This is yaoi! Don't like? Don't read! KnockoutXJack


**Hey everyone!**

**So this is a one-shot for the ever awesome Tediz-Leader, who had a request. I had a LOT of fun writing this. I had to do some research, but it was the fun kind! So, I must thank Tediz-Leader, for asking me to write this.**

**The concept is a bit confusing, but interesting as well! It's like a TFP modern version of the greek myth of Hades and Persephone (I actually called her Per-se-PHONE instead of Per-seph-o-ne at first, lol).**

**Now, this DOES have some yaoi, KnockoutXJack, and if you don't like it? Then don't read! Any flamers will be easily ignored.**

**One last thing I have to say...who knew that community gardens could actually work in a TFP story? Hunh.**

**Now, on with the story!**

* * *

Summer was, undoubtedly, Jack's favorite time of the year. For three, blissfull months, he only had work, and then could do something he actually enjoyed.

If Miko or Vince ever found out about how exactly he spent his extra time, they would both die laughing. Miko finding out would, strangely enough, be worse, since she would never, _ever_ let him live it down for the rest of his life. Maybe that was why he'd told Arcee he wanted to go out alone for awhile. Not that he didn't trust his partner, but he would all the same, rather go alone.

Jack stopped before the piece of land set aside. A brick fence bordered it, and a large, rusty gate, worded at the top, proudly stated that it was the Jasper Community Garden. It was about as large as the main room of Autobot base, and was between two old buildings.

Jaack grinned to himself as he pushed open the gate, ignoring the slight creek it gave as he walked over to an old man who was bent over a plant.

"Hey, Mr. Garrison. How are you doing?" Jack asked, setting aside the backpack he'd brought.

The older man jumped slightly in surprise, looking up and smiling when he saw the raven teen.

"Jack! My, is it summer already?"

Jack laughed slightly, nodding as he went to sit on his knee's next to the man.

"I'm so glad you are here, I could use some help around here."

The ebony haired teen smiled, helping Mr. Garrison pull out some weeds from around the Tomato plants.

"Well, I'm here and ready to get some dirt on my hands! It's been way too long since I last got to be somewhere that actually has some green. I've been going crazy seeing only waste land, waste land and more waste land."

Mr. Garrison chuckled, nodding.

"Yes, I can see how that would become dull. I would appreciate it very much if you could go and start watering the plants over there."

Jack stood, smiling.

"Sure thing, Mr. G! I'm on it."

Jack, unlike the other teens in Jasper, who liked to sit around all day and watch Tv, Jack prefered to be somewhere that actually had living, growing things around. The Community Garden was just the place for that, with the plants that covered almost the entire ground, only leaving small dirt paths for people. The plants, oddly enough, were perfectly healthy, even for the dry area. Mr. Garrison said it was Jack himself that was the reason for that.

The teen did have a hand for it, and, not that Jack would ever admit it, but plants thrived under his care. It was almost unnatural, but neither Jack nor Mr. Garrison were complaining.

Jack grabbed a hose, setting it so that it let out a gentle spray of water. Not to harsh for the plants, but not too light either.

Soon, after helping take care of the many plants, he grabbed his backpack and went over to one of the fruit tree's.

He reached up, gently grabbing one of the ruby colored apples and examining it for bruises before carefully twisting it off of the branch and smiling as he put it into his bag.

He continued searching for the ripest apples, and, distracted by this, he didn't notice the red car rush past, only to stop and back up.

Knockout.

The 'con had been looking for someone to race, but when he saw the human Autobot allie, he simply had to stop and watch him.

This would be the perfect time to grab the human and take him to Megatron, but for some reason...He couldn't.

He continued to silently watch as the raven human took a single apple and looked it over, holding it carefully in one hand.

Knockout had never noticed how...attractive the ebony haired human was. Much more so than the other fleshbags he'd seen. He was surprised when he found his own spark jump as the teen smiled softly, and his gaze trailed up and down the human's body.

He'd met the teen once before, but had been to distracted at the time to look at Jack. But now, he drank in the sight before him.

Light tan, flawless skin glowed slightly in the mid-noon sun. He had a lean frame, but even with his clothing, it could easily be seen that all the meat on him was muscle. Unbrushed, ebony hair fell into his eyes.

And Primus, his eyes...

His eyes were a deep, blue-grey. They shone with joy and Knockout nearly shifted right then and there to grab the human.

KO suddenly realized what he was thinking, and gave a slight jerk of surprise.

He was thinking this...About a _human_!

Knockout began to silently scold himself, but was instantly distracted when the human lifted the apple to his lips and bit into the ruby fruit.

Knockout was embarrassed to admit it, but he wished more than anything he was the apple. That he could touch the soft lips, feel the rake of teeth and brush of the teen's tongue.

The very thought made his engine purr.

KO quicky backed up into an ally when the teen turned, backpack slung over his shoulder and headed off, calling over his shoulder.

"See you tomorow, !"

"Good-bye, Jack!" The man replied, smiling and waving before Jack turned the coner.

Tomorow? Knockout watched the teen until he turned at the end of the street. The red 'con then took off, reminding himself that he would _definately_ have to come back the next day.

* * *

Two weeks.

Two weeks since Jack had started going to the Community Garden.

Two weeks since Knockout had first found an attraction towards the teen.

The red 'con now knew, without a doubt, that he was addicted to the raven male in everyway. The sight of his body always got KO's engine to purr, and the teen's voice sent a thrill through Knockout that was strong enough to make his very spark tremble.

He now watched Jack move about in the Community Garden, selecting fruit and veggies and placing them in his backpack.

He crouched down to tug at one of the weeds (which were now rare since Jack came daily). His shirt hiked up slightly, revealing a small bit of his taught belly. The sight made KO slightly jerk as he felt his spark burn with desire.

Knockout had no clue as to how the human could do this to him, how a single movement, smile, even a laugh could send his processor spinning.

Everyday, he found himself wanting the ebony teen more and more. Wanting to feel the warm skin against his metal, to have those blue-grey eyes gaze at him with equal affection...To have the human's warm, smooth voice breathe out his name, not with fear, but ecstasy.

But for now, his wishes were only granted in his dreams, which recently had been very...exciting.

A warm laugh brought the 'con out of his thoughts, and he watched as the teen and caretaker of the garden joked.

Knockout's gaze lingered on Jack's lips that were curled in a smile.

He wanted..._needed_ the teen.

When he returned to the Nemisis, he had made a decision. He would go and gain permission from Megatron to bring the human and keep. Not even the lord of Decepticons would be able to deny that the teen had a certain appeal, and he did, after all, have the key to Vector Sigma _and_ could be used against the 'bots.

Though Knockout could care less about the key and ability to be used against the Autobots.

* * *

Jack happily stretched his arms upward, linking his fingers as he did so. The sun was warm, sinking bellow the horizon and painting the sky many different hues that ranged from pink to gold and red.

"Jack, I'm quite tired today, so I thought I would go home early."

The raven teen looked over at the old man, dissapointment flashing through his eyes before he hid it.

"Oh! Right, got it. I'll just get going right-"

"Nonsense! You're a good boy, Jack. I'll give you the gate key and just lock it when you're done." Mr. Garrison replied, smiling at Jack as the teen smiled brightly.

"Really? Thanks Mr. G!" He said, standing and going over, accepting the key from the man.

"Just don't forget. Lock the gate after yourself!"

"Don't worry, Mr. G, I promise I won't forget!" Jack assured, sticking the key into his pocket and giving a nod of thanks.

Mr. Garrison chuckled.

"Well, I'll see you tomorow, Jack. Good night."

"'Night Mr. G!" Jack called in return as the man left.

The ebony haired male smiled to himself as he went back over to the tomato plant he had been kneeling at before. His mom had asked him to bring some tomatos and cucumbers (she was well aware of the teens summer activities and always took the chance to try new recepies with the fresh ingredients).

He spent another hour there, making sure the plants had all been watered and picking a few. By the time he decided to head home, it was already dark, the only light coming from some lamp posts.

Jack held his backpack by the straps, making sure it was zipped up before exiting the garden.

He grabbed the key in his pocket and started to lock the gate...

The roar of an engine made him stop abruptly, and he looked up just as a pair of headlights rushed forward. It screeched to a halt, the door opening just as Jack realized who it was.

The raven teen opened his mouth to scream, but no sound escaped as seatbelts snapped out and grabbed him, pulling Jack in and the door shuting before the car sped off.

Jack's backpack fell to the ground with a thud, the only evidence that the teen had been there.

* * *

Jack stumbled out of the red car, falling back and landing heavily on the floor. He stared up in horror as the car shifted.

Knockout stared down at the human for a moment, optics reflecting his emotions.

The usual arrogance and pride, but two new emotions were held within them as well.

Attraction and raw desire.

Jack gulped, trying to crawl backwards to get away, but the red 'con reached down, simply lifting the teen and lifting him up to his face plates. He stared at Jack, not even hiding the fact that his optics were dragging up and down the raven male's lean frame.

"I...I'm not going to tell you were the Autobot base is!" Jack managed to say, voice wavering slightly.

Knockout shook his head, chuckling slightly.

"No, you misunderstand."

His face came closer, close enough that the 'con could feel the humans warm breaths against his metal plating. It made Knockout's processor a bit hazy.

"Then why am I here? What...What do you want?"

Knockout was silent for a moment, which seemed a considerable feat to Jack since the 'con seemed to constantly talk.

"What I want is you."

Jack blinked, confused.

"What do you mean?"

Knockout started off towards an unknown destination, cupping the human protectively in his hands.

"I want _you_. I want your body, your pure heart, I want _**you**_."

Jack stared up at KO, finally seeing the almost predatory gaze in the 'cons optics.

"Y-you mean-? But y-you're-! A-a-and I'm-! And...What the _hell_?"

Knockout entered a room, his quarters. He sent a databurst which locked the door before turning and carefully setting Jack on the berth and crouching down so he could see the teen better.

Jack was tense, ready to try and run if the need came. The way Knockout stared at him was unsettling, and almost enough insentive to try and make a break for it.

Almost.

Knockout's holoform appeared in a burst of static. It looked like a man in his early twenties, with tan skin, wild red hair and glowing red eyes. It wore an open jacket with no shirt and black jeans, two dogtags hanging loosely around its neck.

The holoform moved forward, with Jack backing up at the same pace. Knockout could see the fear in the raven teen's eyes, but even with the scared expresion on Jack's face, he was still so enticing to the 'con.

When the ebony haired human's back met the cold metal wall, KO's holoform darted forward with unhuman speed. He trapped Jack against the wall, his hands on either side of the teen's head, forehead pressed to Jack's.

He now knew that all his hard work to make his holoform solid was worth it. The feel of the warm skin bellow him, the rise and fall of the teen's chest as he breathed quickly, paniced...It drove Knockout crazy.

"I've been watching you, for quite a while now. You made me nearly go insane whenever you laughed, or even just smiled. I'd watch you, every. Single. Day. I'd watch you help that old fleshbag, watch you pick those things called fruit and veggetables."

Jack looked at the holoform silently, chest still rising and falling rapidly. Knockout smiled, head dipping to press his forehead into the crook of the teen's neck. So many things he could do with his holoform...

Jack stiffend as this action, not daring to move as Knockout continued talking, the holoform's lips brushing slightly against the skin on his throat.

"You're different from other humans. You aren't corrupted, and you are actually _attractive_, even in a Cybertronian's view. Your voice makes my spark burn, and your body...Primus. I don't care if you're a human, I got permission from Lord Megatron himself. You're _my_ human, not anyone elses. Not the Autobots, not even that femme Arcee's. _Mine_. You don't know how good that feels to say."

Jack's face flushed and he jerked slightly, pushing against Knockout's chest in a vain attempt to get away from him. It didn't work, in fact, the contact made Knockout purr in delight.

"I-I'm not y-yours! I'm n-n-not _anyones_! L-let me g-g-go!"

"Shh, just be quiet. I won't hurt you, Jack."

The teen's hands trembled, gently curling and fisting into the holoform's shirt.

"Wh-what...What are you going to d-do to me?" Jack asked, fear lacing his voice.

Knockout chuckled lightly, pressing his lips lightly to Jack's throat before pulling his head away to stare down at the young human.

"Hm. In the intimate sense? I will make you my sparkmate, but nothing else until you are ready. Otherwise? You'll just stay with me here on the Nemisis."

Jack gulped as he stared up at the holoform, scared. Until he was ready? Make him his sparkmate? Knockout was going to...

_'Arcee, guys, help me!'_ He pleaded in his head.

Knockout stared down at the human, taking the chance to examine the human from up close rather than from afar.

"L-let me go home, please! I don't want to be here, I don't want _this_!" Jack voiced his thoughts, tone begging.

"Just be quiet. You'll be fine, I promise, I won't let anyone hurt you." KO mumbled in reply.

One of the holoform's hands moved to gently cup Jack's cheek, a thumb running over the raven human's bottom lip.

The warm skin drew Knockout crazy, the very feel of the soft flesh making his internal systems heat up.

The holoform bowwed his head, pressing a light kiss to Jack's slightly parted lips. The teen jerked slightly, but couldn't escape.

The holoform's tongue gently dipped into Jack's mouth, meeting the raven human's own tongue ad trying to coax it into motion.

Jack continued to try and shove Knockout away, but the holoform was strong.

The 'con was in paradise. The warmth of his human's skin ratiated from the youth, and the feel of Jack's mouth was as addictive as high-grade.

At the moment, Knockout was definately not the arrogant, 'con medic. But rather someone who was gentle, who treated Jack as though he were something precious as his holoform's tongue explored the raven male's mouth and lips.

Knockout finally drew back, forehead still against Jack's as the human panted heavily, trying to regain his breath.

Humans needed air, Knockout had almost forgoten.

After a few moments of silence, the 'con spoke.

"So soft and warm. I can't believe I thought soft flesh was disgusting."

He paused as he lifted his head away to stare down at the teen. Jack's gaze was almost intoxicating to the 'con medic.

"And now you're _mine_. _My_ human..._My_ Jack."

Knockout leaned down again and captured his lips.

* * *

Gone.

Jack had been gone for two months now. When Mr. Garrison had found Jack's backpack, but not the teen, his mother had gone into a panic.

Never before had the Autobots ever seen the woman in such a state. She refused to go to work, and barely slept, instead waiting up in case Jack appeared at the doorstep.

Jack meant a lot to everyone. More than some would let on, even Ratchet would spend any extra time he had trying to find the human's life signal. Bumblebee and Bulkhead would join Arcee and Smokecreen whenever the two went to search for Jack, and even Fowler had asked his superiors if there was any sort of way to aid in the search for Jack.

It wasn't until one day, when Mr. Garrison had mentioned to June how it seemed a red sports car had come everyday and would sit in front of the Community Garden, that they realized what had happend.

The Decepticons had Jack.

* * *

Knockout watched as Jack stared at the wall blankly, ignoring the plate of food that the red 'con had set in front of him.

The teen had barely eaten anything in the two months he had been on the Nemisis. He was thin and pale, and hadn't spoken much at all to KO. It worried the 'con beyond belief. He wanted Jack to feel safe with him.

He had made very few romantic advances. Only a few gently embraces thanks to his holoform, and a few gentle kisses on the teen's forehead, neck and cheek. Jack still drove Knockout crazy, he loved everything about his new sparkmate, but the 'con missed hearing the human's voice and wished to see his breath-taking smile again.

"Jack. You need to eat."

A shake of the head.

"You'll end up offlining if you don't."

A few moments of silence, then Jack spoke.

"I want to go home..."

Knockout sighed before summoning his holoform.

Once seeing through the eyes of the form, he moved over to Jack and crouched next to him. He then reached forward with one arm, pulling the teen sideways, into his chest and holding him close.

"Why did my spark choose the most stuborn human in the universe?"

Jack shuttered slightly, remembering the night that Knockout had officially made him his sparkmate.

"Just eat something...?" KO asked again, taking an apple from the plate and offering it to the teen.

Jack was surprised slightly. He had never expected the 'con medic to be one to resort to a tone of _pleading_.

Jack hesitantly reached up, hands wraping gently around the fruit. Knockout, seeing a small sliver of hope, didn't move and let the teen take the ripe apple on his own terms.

"I remember seeing how much you liked this food. You always ate it when you were in that garden. I don't know why, since I can only consume energon, but if it always makes you smile...Then I like it just as much."

Dark, blue-grey eyes flashed.

Jack stared shyly up at the holoform through his hair, which hung in his eyes. The mere sight sent Knockout's spark on fire. The teen was so..._innocent_. Just as he'd been in the Community Garden, so much kinder, _purer_ than others his age.

After a moment, Jack looked back down at the ruby fruit, then lifted it to his lips and bit into it.

Knockout relished in the sight of his sparkmates small smile, the first in two months.

Jack quickly devoured the apple, then licked the juice from his fingers as Knockout, still having one arm around his shoulders, comfortingly squeezed his arm.

"Thank you." KO finally said, smiling at the teen and pressing his lips to the top of Jack's head.

The door suddenly slid open.

Knockout's holoform vanished, and the red 'con stood, sheilding Jack from the visitor.

"Lord Megatron! Is there something you need?"

The warlord scowled, optics angry.

"The Autobot scum. They've sent a transmition."

"The Autobots?" Knockout asked tone angry as he glanced back at the raven teen behind him.

"They know the location of several of our largest energon mine's and are threatening to destroy them if we do not return their human pet." Megatron replied, the last word being spat out.

Knockout growled to himself, grabbing Jack and holding him close to his chasis.

"They can't have him back! He is-!"

"I am aware of the situation, you fool! I am not so foolish as to seperate our only medic from his sparkmate!"

Jack's eyes held painful hope as he watched the exchange. He was going to go home! The 'cons couldn't sacrifice so much energon, it was precious to them, and Knockout was the only one who _really_ wanted him around.

"Then what are we going to do? I won't stay if Jack isn't here. You'll have no medic around." Knockout said, actually _glaring_ at the warlord.

"As I said, I am aware!"

"Then you have a plan, Lord Megatron?" Knockout asked harshly.

Megatron growled, smacking Knockout, relitively lightly. As the medic stumbled, making sure to not accidently crush Jack, the warlord replied.

"Yes, and I will not allow any to speak to me with that tone."

He paused, making sure he had the red 'cons attention.

"We shall make a...compromise."

Knockout blinked.

"A...A compromise? The Autobots would assure I never see my sparkmate again if we return him! They would make no compromise!"

Megatron glanced down at Jack, who listened hopefully, before the warlord looked back at Knockout. He then opened a private comlink.

_*You have nanomachines, correct?*_

_*Yes, Lord Megatron. But I still do not see what-*_

_*Simply program them so that they may cause the boy pain if the Autobot scum refuse to follow the compromise.*_

Knockout froze, then looked down at the teen in his hand. Cause Jack, _his_ Jack, pain?

Seeing the medic's hesitation, Megatron continued.

_*If you wish to continue keeping your sparkmate by yourside regularly, then implant him with the nanomachines before the next cycle.*_

Megatron then turned, leaving without another word.

Knockout slowly turned away, looking down at Jack.

The youth was staring up at him, blue-grey eyes shining in confusion.

KO sighed. He just couldn't give up his sparkmate, not his human. Even if it meant he may suffer at some point in time, he refused to lose the one who made his spark flare.

Placing Jack on the berth, Knockout forced a smile onto his face plates.

"I need you to remain here Jack. Please try not to get in harms way while I'm gone. Think you can manage that?"

Jack hesitantly nodded, and Knockout gave a small, kind smirk before left, making sure the door locked behind him.

* * *

Jack was surprised when Knockout returned a long time later with a _pomegranate_ of all things.

Knockout's holoform fizzled into existance and walked over to Jack, holding out the pomegranate for him.

"Wh...what?"

Knockout chuckled.

"Here, I thought you might be hungry by the time I returned. Go ahead, it doesn't bite."

Jack hesitantly took the fruit, raising a brow at KO before ploping down, legs crossed as he pried open the pomegranate.

Knockout watched as the teen ate the seeds, glad that this time Jack hadn't refused to eat. KO was quite proud of himself for hiding the nanomachines in the seeds. It had been a long process, but he didn't mind since it meant that he wuldn't be perminately seperated from his sparkmate.

Megatron had informed him of the compromise. He would be allowed to have the Jack for the combined months of Fall and Winter, while The Autobots and other humans would have the teen in the Spring and Summer months.

While six months seemed hardly long enough, he would have to be satisfied by it.

Knockout smiled as the teen finished the last few seeds.

* * *

The 'bots all stood, tense as they waited for the Decepticons to arrive. Megatron wanted to make a compromise. While most of the others were opposed to it, Optimus had reasoned that it might be their only chance to save Jack.

Megatron was the first to arrive, landing just as the vehicons came to a halt behind him. The last one was Knockout. The red car shifted and he held Jack close to his chasis.

"Megatron." Optimus greeted in a low voice, optics locked on the warlord.

"Jack!"

The teen looked up at his name, and smiled almost unbelievingly at Arcee.

Everyone was surprised when Knockout gave a low growl and held the teen closer to his chasis, glaring at the femme.

"Optimus. I am glad to see you decided to listen to my conditions for the safe return of you human." Megatron replied, smirking cruely.

Megatron paused, then continued, gesturing at the 'con medic at his side.

"As you can see, Knockout is rather..._fond_ of the boy. So this is my proposal. Withing the months of Fall and Winter, the child remains on the Nemisis, and the months of Spring and Summer? He may return to you."

"What?" Arcee exclaimed angrily, optics shining with her rage.

Megatron chuckled darkly, glancing over at Knockout and Jack.

"Now, you wouldn't wise to seperate sparkmates, would you?"

Everything fell silent.

Jack began to tremble, eyes falling down.

"Sp...Sparkmates?" Smokescreen murmured, optics showing his confusion.

Megatron chuckled again.

"Yes. Knockout desired the human for his own, and as long as he remains on the Nemisis as a medic, I do not care who he decides to make his sparkmate."

Jack looked up to Arcee and the other 'bots, eyes pleading.

Arcee then spoke up.

"And if we decide not to bring him back?"

Knockout was the one to speak this time as he glared at the femme.

"I have implanted nanomachines within him. If you refuse to return him, he will suffer terrible pain until you bring him."

"You'd harm your own sparkmate?" Smokescreen said incredously.

Knockout growled.

"If it meant I would continue to have him by my side as long as possible, then yes! I won't let anyone take _my _Jack away from me!"

Silence again fell over them all.

Jack remained still, eyes wide. How had KO gotten the nanomachines in him?

Then it clicked.

The pommegranate.

He slowly looked up at Optimus.

"Please, Optimus...Just accept the compromise...I-it's summer, anyway...I'll at least have a little time with all of y-you guys and my mom."

The Prime looked down at the raven youth, startled.

"Please Optimus...Please." Jack pleaded again, eyes showing his sadness and pain. He then continued.

"Kn-Knockout...He hasn't hurt me. I...I know he won't hurt me when I'm around him. And...And I'll still get to see you guys a lot. Accept the compromise, Optimus. _Please_."

The Prime hesitated, then sighed in defeat before looking back at Megatron.

"...Very well. We will not destroy your energon mines and will allow Jack to remain with Knockout in the Fall and Winter."

Megatron smirked.

"And we will allow the boy to stay with the Autobots in Spring and Summer."

Megatron then looked at Knockout.

"Release the human...For Primus' sake, you will see him once again in a dozen solar cycles."

Knockout kneeled down, placing the teen on the ground as his holoform came into existance, gently grabbing Jack's arm.

"Stay out of trouble." He murmured, leaning forward and pressing a gentle kiss to the raven teen's lips.

When he pulled away, Jack slowly nodded.

"I...I will."

Jack then turned and ran over to Arcee, who bent down and hugged the teen.

Jack's fate was sealed, now all Knockout could do was wait until Summer ended.

* * *

It seemed that Knockout's kindness to the human had done more than previously thought. It took time, but Jack eventually returned the feelings Knockout had for him.

The Autobots weren't happy about the compromise, but soon, Jack was happy to be around KO, and if the teen was happy, there wasn't much more to ask for.

And to think it all started because of a Community Garden.

* * *

**There it is! I hope you all liked it, especially you, Tediz! Omigod, this was so much fun to write! Now I can breathe again (it seemed like I was holding my breath the whole time ^_^") So, again, thank you Tediz for asking me to write this, you made me feel so happy and I was honored to do it.**

**Well, now back to my other stories! See y'all later!**


End file.
